


Some After Hours Cleanup

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/23265.html?thread=254689#t254689">Originally written</a> for <span class="u">Fireworks: The Fourth of July Femslash Porn Battle</span> (<a href="http://onyx-regret.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://onyx-regret.livejournal.com/"><b>onyx_regret</b></a>'s prompt: Without a Trace, Sam Spade/Elena Delgado, Ink )</p>
    </blockquote>





	Some After Hours Cleanup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onyx_regret](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=onyx_regret).



> [Originally written](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/23265.html?thread=254689#t254689) for Fireworks: The Fourth of July Femslash Porn Battle ([](http://onyx-regret.livejournal.com/profile)[**onyx_regret**](http://onyx-regret.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: Without a Trace, Sam Spade/Elena Delgado, Ink )

"Oh, _shit_!"

Elena turned sharply in Sam's direction.

"My pen exploded," Sam said weakly, gesturing helplessly at the black blob spreading down her white blouse.

Elena grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the bathroom. "Take it off," she said.

"What?"

"Your blouse. We need to blot the ink off as much as possible and then soak it in rubbing alcohol."

Sam look at her uncertainly.

"Do you _want_ it to stain?"

***

 

"So, what do I do now?" Sam asked, looking down at her chest.

"We go back to waiting to hear from Jack and Danny. Come on, it's one in the morning; the cleaning crew doesn't get here until five; it's not like anyone's around."

Sam didn't look like she believe her.

"Okay, fine." She began to unbutton her own blouse.

"What are you--?"

"I'm proving to you that this isn't a big deal. There. Now we'll both go back to our desks, play online Solitaire, and wait for the phone to ring."

***

 

"Oh, thank you so much for getting me a soda. The screen's starting to swim in front of my eyes. I _need_ some caffeine."

"No problem."

Sam cracked open the tab on the can, and foam sprayed all over her.

"Elena!"

"Oops. Must have forgotten to mention I dropped that one."

"_Now_ what am I--?"

Sam stopped short, because as she'd looked up from her dripping chest she'd realized that Elena had taken off her own bra.

"You-- You were totally checking me out earlier, weren't you?"

"We played 18 hands of Go Fish. Where did you _want_ me to look?"

"Okay, I think I've got the hang of blot-and-soak, so I'm gonna head to the ladies' room."

Elena was still standing by her desk when she got back. "I think you've got some soda on your skirt, too," she said, moving closer to examine the fabric and pressing gently with the pads of her fingers to show where she noticed spots.

"You never quit do you?"

"Do you want me to?" Elena asked, standing to meet Sam's gaze but leaving her fingertips touching her ever so lightly.

Sam swallowed. "I guess not."

"Well then," Elena said, not breaking their gaze but moving her hands to the side zip of Sam's skirt.

"You sneak! You weren't looking for soda spots at all."

Elena let the skirt fall to the ground. "And how are you going to get back at me?"

Sam moved toward her.

Elena reached out one hand. "Make sure not to trip."

"What, that's not part of your plan, too?"

"I don't actually want you _injured_. Though it would be a good excuse to cop a feel." She cupped one of Sam's breasts from the side. Sam stood frozen. "You are allowed to breathe; I promise," Elena said. She let her fingers trail away and Sam moaned, "Oh, don't stop."

Elena ran one finger along the cloth against Sam's crotch, and Sam's breath hitched.

They soon got rid of that, and Elena's lips were right on Sam's skin, and Sam thought she really _might_ forget how to breathe.

The hot breaths and soft kisses with just a hint of tongue... the teasing was going to drive her crazy, but her vocal cords seemed to have stopped working and all she could do was hold onto the edge of the desk with her eyes closed and try to remember how to breathe.

Circling, more tongue now... was that teeth? Oh, god, was she going to do this forever? Oooh, she _could_ do that forever, that would be okay -- and then Sam stopped thinking at all.

She wasn't sure you _could_ black out from sex, but by the time she opened her eyes she had let go of the desk and Elena was holding her gently around the waist.

"That good, huh?"

Sam just nodded dumbly.

"You look like you need to sit down." Sam took a step and nearly fell into her desk chair. Elena eased herself back against the desk and stroked Sam's shoulder. Sam shrugged her hand off. "Sorry, I just, can't take any more touch right now."

Before Elena could say anything, the phone rang. As Elena hastened back to her desk to pick it up, Sam called, "I hate you so much."

"You owe me one, Agent Spade!"


End file.
